


Confusion

by Sherlock_Sociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Christmas, Confused John, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, Panic Attacks, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Smut, Social Anxiety, Top John, sherlock has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sociopath/pseuds/Sherlock_Sociopath
Summary: John had always been sure of one thing in his life. Who he was.A doctor. A brother. A football captain. A roommate.So why did he make him feels so different?





	1. New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be pretty short, but i hope to be posting quiet a lot. 
> 
> Also Sherlock will be very quiet and have anxiety so if that bothers you please don't read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas please message me.

John rubbed his eyes, as the words on his computer started to blur together. His English assignment was due tomorrow and he had almost finished.  
Normally his old roommate, Greg, would have encouraged him to get it finished but he had gotten moved to another room to make space for some new students arriving. 

Most students had just left for a few weeks to meet up with here family for Christmas. So the fact that two new students were arriving was strange.

One of them belonging to John.

John was looking forward to having someone new to talk to. But for some reason he was also nervous. Hopefully they weren't annoying or loud.

John opened the curtain slightly to see a snow covered window and an empty courtyard.

He was supposed to meet up with Sarah outside but John was too cold to leave his room.

She probably wouldn't have turned up anyway.

With a bored sigh he got off his bed, and started pacing his room. 

There was a shuffle outside his door and then a quiet knock on the wooden door, drawing him out of his thoughts.

He opened it, expecting to see Sarah, not a tall, lanky boy with red cheeks, from the cold outside.

"Hello," John said slightly confused.

"Hi... I'm Sherlock Holmes." He said unsure, almost worried.

John raised his eyebrows only just realizing who he was.

"Yes. Ofcoarse. The roommate. Come in." He said moving out of the way.

Sherlock walked in, his suitcase following him. He eyes wandered around the room.  
He nodded his head before placing his suitcase on the other bed.

John stood watching him as he did this. 

He walked carefully as if thinking before doing any movements. 

Maybe he was just nervous. 

A small smile flickered on to Johns face, glad that he would be spending the rest of his time with this boy.


	2. Shattered

The rest of the night with Sherlock was quiet and awkward. John fell asleep earlier than normal, because of the peacefulness in the room.

Although his deep sleep was abruptly ended by a loud crashing noise from the other side of the room. John jumped awake, sitting up in his bed, silence from shock. 

Sherlock was on the floor surrounded by glass bottles and containers.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered cleaning up a broken bottle which must have fell of the self.

"It's okay," John said tossing the blanket off of himself and walking over to where Sherlock was sitting. 

His hair was slightly tousled and his pajamas were creased but he didn't look like he had been asleep. His eyes were wide open and he seemed alert.

John picked up a few small pieces of broken glass and walked over tot he small bin in the corner of the room. He picked it up and brought it over.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked as John placed the bin down.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why aren't you with your family for Christmas? they obviously care about you. Is it because of your brothers drinking? Or is it because of your dad?"

John clenched his jaw, before walking back to his bed. He rolled over facing the wall, instead of Sherlock.   
His family didn't want him there. They never had.  
And how would he have known about Harry's drinking and his dad?  
Had he gone through his stuff?

"I'm sorry," John heard the other boy whisper before hearing the other bed creak.  
With a sigh, John closed his eyes. 

-

Sherlock wasn't in the room when John woke up, thank god. 

After last night John didn't mind having to get ready by himself. 

John was putting on his shoes when the door opened.

Sherlock stood in the doorway holding a cup of coffee and a brown paper bag.

He swallowed, looking nervous before placing it on the small wooden table near the door.

"I'm sorry again," he said with a small smile before walking back out the door.

A wave of guilt washed over John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to my 5 readers for any spelling mistakes - I wanted to post it before going to sleep. I know this story sucks but i kinda like writing it :) please comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
